Tomorrow is Yesterday
Streszczenie Wstęp thumb|Kapitan bazy w Omaha każe wypatrywać "UFO" W bazie sił powietrznych oficer nazwiskiem Web wykrywa coś na ekranie swego radaru. W pierwszej chwili jego przełożony myśli, że to nieprzyjacielski samolot. Sygnał pojawia się nad bazą w Omaha, Nebraska, ale najdziwniejsze dopiero ma nastąpić. Wygląda na to, że obiekt po prostu zniknął z nieba. Zainteresowany niezwykłym pojawieniem się obiektu dowódca Weba nakazuje, by ktoś poleciał I sprawdził, co się dzieje.. Wierzy, że może to być prawdziwe UFO. Na zewnątrz startuje wojskowy odrzutowiec. Na niebie statek kosmiczny przemyka się między chmurami. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3113.2: Byliśmy w drodze do bazy gwiezdnej 9 w celu uzupełnienia zapasów, gdy zaczęła nas wciągać czarna dziura o wielkim ciążeniu. Musieliśmy uży ć całego dostępnego ciągu warp, by się wyrwać, ale, podobnie jak ma to miejsce przy naciągnięciu gumowej linki, moment odrzutu cisnął nami w przestrzeń, aż zatrzymaliśmy się tutaj, gdziekolwiek to jest." Wyjąwszy systemy pomocnicze, nic nie działa, nawet silniki impulsowe. Główny mechanik Montgomery Scott przywraca moc awaryjną, i kapitan James T. Kirk żąda raportu o uszkodzeniach, a razem z nim przygląda się sprawie drugi oficer Spock. Kirk nakazuje, by Uhura powiadomiła Kontrolę Gwiezdnej Floty o obecności czarnej dziury w pobliżu Starbase 9. Raport donosi jedunie o drobnych uszkodzeniach. Scotty melduje, że silniki warp nie działają, a na orbicie planety Ziemia utrzymują ich silniki impulsowe. Uwolniony z przyciągania czarnej dziury statek zatrzymał się w pobliżu Ziemi. Znajduje się na niskiej orbicie, zatem Kirk nakazuje Sulu zająć wyższą. Uhura melduje, że na standardowym kanale Gwiezdnej Floty nikt nie odpowiada; łapie jednak jakiś przekaz na innych częstotliwościach. Stacja radiowa informuje o planowanym na środę pierwszym locie na księżyc. Kirk przypomina sobie, że pierwszy taki lot miał miejsce w 1960r. Spock podsumowuje, że skoro tak, to Enterprise jest obecnie w 1960r, rzucony tam przez ciąg czarnej dziury.. [[Plik:Captain Christopher's jet.jpg|thumb|left|Kapitan Christopher dostrzega Enterprise]] Uhura melduje o kolejnej transmisji. Do Enterprise szybko zbliża się bojowy odrzytowiec. Samolot, określony jako Bluejay 4, ściga UFO (Enterprise). Kirk nakazuje Sulu zwiększenie szybkości. Bluejay 4 dostrzega, że UFO przyspiesza, i chce podejść bliżej. Gdy zwiększa wysokość, Blacjack (z bazy Omaha) zauważa, że Bluejay 4 powinien podejść jeszcze bliżej, w celu uzyskania wizualnego kontaktu. Bluejay 4 widzi Enterprise, który przemyka się po niebie, i jest zdumiony jego rozmiarami. Zaczyna opisywać UFO, i próbuje zgadnąć, jakim celom służy cylindryczny kształt. Blackjack mówi, że za dwie minuty spotka się z nimi następny samolot, ale Bluejay 4 twierdzi, że do tego czasu UFO już tam nie będzie. Blackjack daje rozkaz zestrzelenia UFO, lub przynajmniej uszkodzenia. Spock zauważa, że samolot wojskowy z tego okresu może być wyposażony w głowicę nuklearną, co stawiałoby Enterprise w sytuacji siedzącej kaczki. Kirk daje rozkaz, by Scott ściągnął samolot przy pomocy wiązki trakcyjnej, co Spock odradza. Scott próbuje wykonać rozkaz, a wtedy samolot zaczyna się rozpadać. Kirk nakazuje ściągnąć pilota na pokład. Idzie do hali transportu, by powitać pilota na pokładzie. Pilot jest zdziwiony głównie tym, że Kirk mówi po angielski i przedstawia się jako kapitan John Christopher z United States Air Force, numer służbowy 4857932. Kirk zapewnia go, że jest wśród przyjaciół i przedstawia się również. Kapitan Christopher pyta Kirk kim oni są, i co się stało. Kirk mówi, że zostanie to wyjasnione we właściwym czasie, ale kapitan Christopher jest niecierpliwy. [[Plik:USS Enterprise pursued by Bluejay 4.jpg|thumb| Enterprise zostaje dostrzezony]] Spock melduje, że samolot został zniszczony. Wyłączają promień trakcyjny I Kirk zabiera Christophera na mostek. Christopher wydaje się być zdziwiony widokiem kobiet na korytarzu. Podziwia rozmiary i konstrukcję statku a Kirk wyjaśnia mu, że jest to jeden z tuzina podobnych na służbie United Earth Space Probe Agency (Kosmicznej Agencji Badawczej Zjednoczonej Ziemi). Jest zmuszony wyznać, że pochodzi z przyszłości. Na mostku Christopher dziwi się przede wszystkim uszom Spocka. Kirk pozwala mu rozejrzeć się po mostku. Christopher powiada, że "interesujące" to za słabe słowo.. thumb|left|Kapitan Christopher przesyłany na pokład Gdy Christopher się rozgląda, Spock melduje, ze większość systemów jest już sprawna, także główne deflektory, które ustrzegą statek przed ewentualnym atakiem. Spock wyjaśnia też do końca sytuację. Mówi, że Christopher nie może wrócić na Ziemię, mógłby bowiem zmienić historię. Kirk twierdzi, że wcale mu się to nie podoba, ale akceptuje prawdę. Prosi Spocka o załatwie dla Christophera wygodniejszego ubrania I zabiera go do tymczasowej kwatery. We własnej kwaterze Kirk robi kolejny zapis w dzienniku. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Główny mechanik Scott melduje o uszkodzeniach napędu warp, może jednak je naprawić." Kirk dowiaduje się też, że i komputer uległ uszkodzeniu. Prosi Spocka o naprawę. Christopherowi podoba się system komputerowy, chciałby zobaczyć, jak pracuje.Kirk wykorzystuje tę chwilę, zeby przekazac mu niemiłe informacje. Christopher kontruje, że jego zniknięcie również jest zmianą, ale Spock mówi, że kapitan Christopher niczego nie dokonał. Christopher mówi, że to okrucieństwo, że ma na Ziemi żonę i dzieci, coś, co zwraca uwagę Spocka. Mówi, że ma obowiązek zameldowania o tym, co widział, ale Kirk twierdzi, ze nie można ryzykować. Współczuje mu. Scotty łączy sie, by powiedzieć Kirkowi że za cztery godziny silniki będą gotowe do włączenia, ale w tych czasach nie mają dokąd lecieć. Kirk to wie. Christopher znajduje coś pocieszającego w fakcie, że Kirk też nie może wrócić do domu. Akt II :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3113.7. Nasze silniki już działają, jednak wciąż jesteśmy w obcym nam czasie, na pokładzie mamy niechcianego pasażera, i nie możemy wrócić." Spock mówi Kirkowi, że znalazł nowe informacje na temat Christophera. Kirk rozkazuje mu, by zameldował się w jego kwaterze, i wzywa kapitana Christophera. Jednak Christopher nie odpowiada na wezwanie. Kirk zarządza alarm dla ochrony, I zawiadamia, że Christophera nie ma w jego kwaterze. Kirk podejrzewa, że chce uciec I każe go znaleźć. Christopher rzeczywiście próbuje uciec, ale w komorze transportu natyka się na oficera ochrony. Nokautuje go i zabiera mu fazer. Mówi Kyle'owi, że ma go niezwłocznie przesłać na powierzchnię, ale nim się to udaje, przybywa Kirk i unieszkodliwia go. W ambulatorium Dr. McCoy nie znajduje poważniejszej kontuzji, a Kirk wyraża solidarność z Christopherem - on też próbowałby uciec. Twierzdi, że to może być jakieś rozwiązanie. McCoy mówi mu, że jest równie stuknięty jak Christopher. Nie mogą przesłać całej załogi, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Kirk mówi, że Enterprise nie jest jeszcze w takiej potrzebie, ale z drugiej strony, gdy wrócą do swego czasu, Christopher będzie zupełnie bezużyteczny. McCoy mówi, że będzie go można doszkolić, ale Christopher mówi, że nie może zapomnieć o swej rodzinie. W tym trakcie do ambulatorium wchodzi Spock. Mówi, że nie mogą zatrzymac Christophera na pokładzie, gdyż jego syn pułkownik Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, będzie ważny dla historii jako dowódca pierwszej ziemskiej wyprawy na Saturn. Christopher twierdzi, że nie ma syna, na co McCoy odpowiada, że jeszcze nie. Kirk pojmuje, że musi znaleźć sposób na to, by kapitan Christopher mógł wrócić, a Christopher cieszy się na myśl, że będzie miał syna thumb|left|Kirk i Sulu zabierają taśmy z monitoringu Na orbicie Ziemi Spock twierdzi, że największym problemem jest wrak samolotu Christopher'a, bo jeśli ma wrócić, to jak? Kapitan Christopher informuje ponadto, że jego baza ma nagrania z pościgu za Enterprise. Kirk powiada, że doniesienia o UFO mówią o zjawiskach niewytłumaczalnych, ale Spock przypomina o zniszczonym samolocie, który może posłużyć za dowód prawdziwości UFO. Potem Kirk pyta o możliwość powrotu do ich własnego czasu. Spock ma teorię, która może to umożliwić. Kirk tworzy plan; musza zniszczyć dowody swej obecności, wtedy meldunek Christphera zostanie przyjęty z niedowierzaniem, a on sam uznany za jednego z tysięcy ludzi, którzy widzieli UFO. Christopher oferuje pomoc i rysuje plan bazy. Kirk i Sulu przesyłają się do bazy. Są początkowo trochę zdezorientowani, ale szybko znajdują właściwe pomieszczenie. Muszą użyć siły, by otworzyć drzwi. Kirk szybko znajduje taśmy audio, których szukają. Na Enterprise, Dr. McCoy robi się nerwowy, ale Spock upewnia go, że ta misja nie jest bardziej skomplikowana niż inne. McCoy zaczyna się z nim spierać I w końcy pyta, czemu Spock nie zajmie się obliczaniem danych dla napędu warp, na co ten odpowiada spokojnie, "Robię to." W bazie Kirk and Sulu kończą zbierać taśmy, gdy wchodzi sierżant żandarmerii. Nakazuje im oddać pasy i torbę z taśmami. Na statku Spock zaczyna myśleć, że to wszystko trwa za długo i wywołuje kapitana. Sierżant otwiera komunikator, uaktywniając sygnał awaryjny. Spock nakazuje natychmiastowy transport, okazuje się jednak, że przesłano nie tego, co trzeba. Teraz na pokładzie jest dwóch nadprogramowych pasażerów, a żandarm jest sparaliżowany ze strachu. Kirk wzywa Spocka, meldując kolejny kłopot. Akt III thumb|Enterprise na ziemskiej orbicie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3113.9. Melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Z powodu niefortunnych okoliczności mamy na pokładzie następnego niepożądanego pasażera." Kirk informuje Enterprise o ich "paczce niespodziance," i prosi o zatrzymanie wartownika w pokoju transportu. Po zebraniu taśm Kirk i Sulu chcą wrócić na Enterprise. Wchodzą do ciemni, ale niechcący uruchamiają przy tym cichy alarm. Kirk zostaje schwytany. Ochronie nie udaje się jednak pojmać Sulu, który zdążył się przesłać razem z taśmami, a Kirk tłumaczy drużynie ochrony, że po prostu się im przywidziało.. thumb|left|Fellini przesłuchuje Kirka Na pokładzie Enterprise, Scotty melduje, ze można już odpalać silniki. Spock nakazuje mu to, żeby jak najszybciej otrzymać pełną moc. Na powierzchni Kirk jest przesłuchiwany w bazie. Kirk mówi, ze pojawił się znikąd. Pułkownik Fellini ogląda fazer Kirka, biorąc go omyłkowo za nadajnik radiowy. Dziwi sie mundurowi Kirka i zaczyna grozić, że posadzi go na najbliższe dwieście lat, Na orbicie Spock i Christopher domyślają sie, że kapitan wpadł w tarapaty i planują akcję ratunkową. Christopher nalega na uczesnictwo w misji, na co Spock w końcu przystaje. Fazery każe jednak wydac wydać tylko dla siebie i Sulu. Przesyłają się nadół, co wprawia sierżanta w dodatkowe zdziwienie. Kyle oferuje mu rosół, na który żandarm miał wcześniej apetyt, co dziwi go jeszcze bardziej, gdyż ze zrozumiałych powodów nigdy wcześniej nie widział replikator W bazie Spock uwalnia Kirka. Jednak gdy rozmawiają, Christopher bierze pistolet jednego ze strażników i mierzy do Kirka. Odmawia powrotu na Enterprise. Akt IV thumb|Enterprise wykorzystuje słońce do uzyskania efektu procy Kirk próbuje przemówić Christopherowi do rozsądku, ale ten nie słucha. kaąże Spockowi wyjść z gabinetu Fincha, jednak gdy skupia uwage na Kirku, Spock zachodzi go od tyłu i obezwładnia stosując nerve pinch..Przewidział akcję Christophera i specjalnie działał tak, by móc jej zapobiec. Sulu teleportuje całą czwórkę z powrotem. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3114.1.Musimy wyrwać się z tego czasu, albo zostaniemy takimi samymi więźniami jak nasi niechciani pasazerowie. Wszystko, co mamy, to jedna teoria i bardzo mało faktów." Mr. Spock mówi, że najlepiej będzie wykorzystać efekt procy taki sam jak ten, który rzucił ich w to miejsce. Teoretycznie słoneczny odrzut powinien rzucić ich z powrotem w time-warp. Christopher pyta, co zamierzaja zrobić z nim i z sierżantem. Spock wyjaśnia, że gdy będą nabierać szybkości, zaczną chwilowo cofać się w czasie i będą mieli okazję teleportować ich na miejsce moment przed tym, jak Enterprise ściągnął ich na pokład. Do tej pory o tym nie mówił, gdyż nie skończył obliczania szans. Scotty mówi, że jest jeszcze jeden problem. Enterprise może nie mieć dość energii, by zatrzymac się w odpowiednim czasie. Mogą przelecieć przez swoje stulecie, lub rozpaść się na kawałki. Innymi słowy, nie będzie łatwo. thumb|left|''Enterprise'' okrąża słońce dla uzyskania napędu Wszyscy zajmują swe stanowiska i Enterprise przygotowuje się do wejścia w time-warp. Opuszczaja ziemską orbitę i lecą ku słońcu w warp 3. Christopher zwierza się Kirkowi, że zawsze chciał wyruszyć w kosmos, ale odpadł przy testach, a Kirk odpowiada, że udało mu się to osiągnąć wcześniej niz komukolwiek z jego współczesnych.. Gdy Enterprise zaczyna okrążać słońce, przyspieszenie rośnie, a zegar zaczyna się cofać. Christopher wkłada swój lotniczy kombinezon i melduje sie w hali transportu Gdy osiągają odpowiedni punkt, Sulu włącza silniki i Enterprise wyrywa się z przyciągania słonecznego. Moc prawie siada, ale udaje się wyrwać. Oddalając się od słońca wytracają prędkość, i zegar zaczyna iść do przodu. Christopher przygotowuje się do przesyłu i dziękuje Kirkowi za wszystko. Gdy są blisko Ziemi, dokonują przesyłu i Christopher znajduje się na powrót w swym samolocie. Jednak Enterprise nie ma już na niebie. Christopher składa raport do Black Jacka, opisując Enterprise jako kolejne UFO. Przesyłają również sierżanta, który też nie notuje nic niezwykłego. Gdy załoga znajduje się już w swoim stuleciu, zaczynają dyskutowac o ryzyku całej akcji. Kirk, będąc pod wrażeniem wyliczeń Spocka, prosi go jednak, by juz przestał o tym mówić.. Wyrwali się, ale statek mocno ucierpiał. Scotty melduje, że silniki są w rozsypce, zdoła jednak bezpiecznie zatrzymac statek. Wszyscy słyszą przyjacielski głos Kontroli Gwiezdnej Floty, a Kirk raportuje, że Enterprise wrócił do domu. Pamiętne cytaty "Posadze pana na 200 lat..." "To by było ... prawie tyle, co trzeba..." : - Pułkownik Fellini i Kirk "Nie ufa mi pan, Spock?" "W zasadzie ufam, ale tylko do pewnego stopnia." : - Kapitan Christopher i Spock "Sabotaż, szpiegostwo, bezprawne wtargnięcie, rabunek!" : - Pułkownik Fellini "Zapisy statku dostępne, kochanie." : - Enterprise komputer'' "Nigdy nie wierzyłem w małe, zielone ludziki." "Ani ja." : - '''Kapitan Christopher i Spock "Proszę czuć się wolnym i rozejrzeć się, kapitanie. Prosze niczego nie dotykać, choc myślę, że będzie pan zainteresowany.." "Zainteresowany to zbyt słabe słowo, kapitanie.." : - Kirk i John Christopher "Zaraz, ja nie mam syna.." "Ma pan na myśli, że '''jeszcze'." : - '''Kapitan Christopher' i Dr. McCoy "Mam na pokładzie niechcianego pasażera i nie możemy wrócić." "Obliczyć szanse, kochanie?" "Zapis na później – mój komputer rejestracyjny ma poważną usterkę. Trzeba ją naprawić... lub złomowac. Obliczaj." "(niezadowolony głos) Już obliczone." : - Kirk i 'komputer ''Enterprise ' Zza kulis * Oryginalnie ten odcinek miał być drugą częścią dwuodcinkowej historii, i tworzyć całość z . We wczesnej wersji scenariusza, gdy Kirk nakazuje kurs po hiperboli, określa go słowami "''Nieważne... droga, ktrórą wrócimy... na Ziemię." http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/nakedtime.htm To dlatego, że tamta historia kończy się przesunieciem w czasie, a ta się nim zaczyna. * Wyjasnienia Spocka, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby "człowiek bez skrupułów" poznał przyszłość – i co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby Christopher niezwłocznie powrócił – zostało później wykorzystane w i, w mniejszym stopniu, w . * Stacja radiowa nadająca z przylądka Canaverel mówi, że start rakiety na księżyc przewidziano nja srodę – prawdziwy Apollo 11, z trzema astronautami na pokładzie, wystartyował z Przylądka Kennedy'ego Kennedy 16 czerwca 1969, własnie w środę. W czasie, gdy krecono ten odcinek, przewidywania NASA mówiły o starcie i lądowaniu na księżycu dopierow latach siedemdziesiątych. . Chociaż ten odcinek nie podaje dokładnie roku, w Chronologii Star Trek czas tego odcinka określa się na rok 1969. * Dzień po tym, jak zakończono zdjęcia do tego odcinka, Gus Grissom, Edward Higgins White, i Roger B. Chaffee zginęli tragicznie w kapsule "Apollo 1" . * Później w 1967 fizyk John Wheeler pierwszy raz użył terminu czarna dziura na oznaczenie fenomenu, opisanego przez Kirka jako "czarna gwiazda".. * Kirk mówi Christopherowi, że Enterprise działa pod kontrola "United Earth Space Probe Agency," która opisuje jako "służbę połączoną" gdy Christopher dochodzi do wniosku, ze Enterprise służy w marynarce. * Tylko w tym odcinku syntetyzer żywności stoi w hali transportu. Zgod nie z opisami D.C. Fontana, ograniczenia budżetowe sprawiły, że było to tańsze rozwiązanie niz zatrudnienie kogoś do wniesienia żywności, więc Kyle po prostu wyjął zupę dla sierżanta z replikatora. :Kilka odcinków później, w , Spock rozwala ten ze syntezator pięścią. * Tylko w tym odcinku George Takei ma tak duży udział. * To ostatni odcinek, w którym ranga Spocka określana jest jako komandor podporucznik. Image:USS Enterprise in Earths sky.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie "Enterprise" na ziemskim niebie Image:USS Enterprise over Earth.jpg|Nowe zdjęcie "Enterprise" na ziemskiej orbicie Image:Enterprise in orbit of Earth.jpg|''Enterprise'' na ziemskiej orbicie Image:Slingshot effect.jpg|sekwencja efektu procy Image:Enterprise Skims over Sol.jpg|sekwencja efektu warp Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jakoSpock Również występują * Roger Perry jako kapitan Christopher (nieprawidłowo określony jako "Major Christopher") Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Hal Lynch jako sierżant żandarmerii lotniczej * Richard Merrifield jako Webb (określony jako "technik") * John Winston jako Kyle (określony jako "szef transportu") oraz * Ed Peck jako PułkownikFellini Współudział * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Mark Dempsey jako kapitan lotnictwa * Jim Spencer jako żandarm * Sherri Townsend jako załogantka Niewymienieni * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera * William Blackburn jakoHadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Nieznany aktor jako Bobby de:Morgen ist Gestern en:Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode) es:Tomorrow is Yesterday fr:Tomorrow is Yesterday (épisode) ja:宇宙暦元年7・21（エピソード） nl:Tomorrow is Yesterday sv:Tomorrow Is Yesterday Kategoria:Odcinki TOS